


Twenty Days in Paradise

by MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)



Series: Cerberus and Days Not Counted [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Honeymoon, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mermaids (Merman), PWP, Priest!kink, Relationship Discussions, Sharks, Very Little Criminal Activity, seriously the plot is whole 'nother story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik’s initial laughter is not unexpected.  “Honestly, Charles, I picked most of it out at random.  I didn’t think you’d really wear that.”</p><p>Charles Xavier is now Simon Lehnsherr and he and his husband have almost month to enjoy their honeymoon, exploring a private island, getting to know each other without distractions.  For the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1-15-18

“Safe words?”

Charles rolls his eyes. “If I’m going to be an evil queen, we’re going to need safe words, Erik.”

Erik keeps his seat on the bed. The island’s heat is warming the room and making him sweat a little while he sits crossed-legged and naked in its center. He frowns up at Charles despite it being his idea to buy his new husband a Disney princess dress. “I thought you were Sleeping Beauty?”

Charles crosses his arms over his chest and stamps his foot. “You want me to sleep through this?”

Erik eyes widen as he shakes his head ‘no’.

“Then I’m an Evil Queen. And you are… Prince Eric, the one from little mermaid.”

The confused look on Erik’s face gets worst. That’s the problem, Charles reasons, with a man who spends all day with criminals. There’s no time to appreciate the classics. Erik looks a little like a lost puppy and keeps opening and closing his mouth. Whatever he’s thinking of is not quite translating into English.

“Honestly, Erik. It’s not difficult to follow. We’re going to play and I’m going to be an Evil Queen and you’re going to be a hapless prince held captive by my charms.”

A slow smile breaks out across Erik’s face. He looks Charles up and down before leaning over and crawling to the edge of the bed, slinking like a cat. “Are your charms as strong as your thighs?”

Charles rolls eyes, “You’re not playing right!”

“I’m not playing at all,” says Erik. He sits up on his knees and leans forward. “I thought buying that dress would be… I don’t know. _Sensual_. Something for us to _feel_ together. All that lace and silk.” His hands slip up and down the bodice in an example. “I was not thinking about theatrics.”

Charles rolls his eyes harder, “Oh please. You’re always thinking about theatrics. With your pretty gun and your high-collar coat and the jaunty hat. The fucking cane with a metal handle. You are a drama queen, Erik.”

Erik backs away likes he’s been burned, “Take that back.”

“No,” says Charles as he crosses his arms. Erik’s refusal to play along is sidelining his hard-on. And he may look comfortable as he walks away in the heels, but his feet are pinched and he can’t wait to get out of them. Still, he perseveres to make a point and walks out of the bedroom and straight outside into the sunlight.

“Charles?!”

Charles ignores him and wanders to the edge of the deck. There’s no rail to separate it from the crystal clear water of the lake. He sees his own reflection in the water and thinks he looks horrible. “Eek,” he says looking down at the grown man in the water. “You could use a shave.”

Erik surprises him from behind, scooping Charles up in bridal carry and taking him back to the bed.

Charles bounces in his dress, the skirt flopping over his head before he smooths it down. “Erik! What are you doing!”

“That’s Gaston,” corrects Erik. “Evil Gaston, the brutal Princess ravaging… pirate.” He looks unsure as he tries to make up a new fantasy.

Charles raises an eyebrow as he takes in his naked pirate. “No eye-patch?”

“I’m too strong to lose an eye.”

“No hook? No peg-leg?”

“I’m so successful at Princess ravaging, that I’ve never lost a limb.”

Charles laughs and flops on the bed. “Well, I’m so successful at Evil Queening that I’ve never been ravaged.” He crosses his legs. “So we’ve come to a problem with our story.”

“Obviously,” says Erik as he climbs on the bed. “You think you’re unravagable.”

“That’s not a word. And I know I am.”

“And I think you want it. I think you want some… pirate cock.”

Charles laughs and covers his face and slowly laughs, “Oh god I feel so embarrassed for you.”

“I’m rubbish at this.” Erik doesn’t look embarrassed. He looks happy. Golden in the sunlight, long lean lines of body, scars and all painting a gorgeous picture.

“Yes,” agrees Charles even as he opens his legs and lets Erik settle between them. “You’re much better just being yourself with me.”

“And you? Will you stop being an Evil Queen and just be Charles?”

Charles swallows thickly, thinking of how he could go on pretending and playing. He’s been paid to stay in character and not break his act before. He’s almost forgotten how to be anyone but Simon Lehnsherr. Erik falls on him, crushing their bodies together while his hands roam, shifting the layers of fabric until his hands are massaging Charles’s thighs. Charles sighs, “You have quite a few girly things in there, Mr. Pirate. Did you think you’d ravage a princess or something every night?”

“Not every night.” Erik nibbles on his chin before mouthing his neck. “Besides I just like the way it feels. It’s… Intimate. Sharing the sensation. You don’t have to _be_ anything. Just feel it with me.”

Charles closes his eyes as Erik unties the bodice of the dress. Charles is wearing a small bra that matches his panties, but it unclasps in the front. Erik undoes that with his teeth. Charles moans as Erik’s own scruff scrapes him. Once his chest is fully exposed, Erik licks at his nipples while his hands move back to the skirts, shifting the silk while coasting over the tight panties and the bulge of Charles’s cock and balls.

Erik bites down on Charles’s clavicle, “Tell me what you want, Charles. I’ll give you anything in this whole world if it’s in my power. If it’s not, then there’s little in this world I wouldn’t do to get it.” His hands free Charles’s cock, “Tell me what you want most.”

Charles breathes through his nose as Erik starts to stroke him. “I want you to keep that up for starters.” He feels Erik give him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and that puts a smile on his face. “And that. I don’t have words for it. It’s like… feeling you promise me something… I just want to believe it.” He opens his eyes sees a curious expression on Erik’s face.

The man repeats the gesture, kissing him on the other side of his mouth. “And I want you to believe.”

Charles hates it when his feelings are stirred like this. He doesn’t know which face to put on, or how to react. He can’t be professional if Erik is so… personal. He can’t be distant if Erik is so close and giving and perfect. Honestly, he thinks. It’s not fair. “I want to believe.”

Erik's face brightens with a hopeful expression. “Well, that’s better than nothing.” He leans down to kiss Charles again. “And I won’t ever ask more of you than you can give me. I know you’ve had a lot taken from you in this life. I meant it when I said I wanted to erase all that. I see the potential for something so beautiful in you Charles. If you could just let yourself hope again.” A tear falls from his eye and lands on Charles’s cheek.

Charles is no better. He wipes the tears from his own eyes and then reaches up to Erik’s face. “Stop it, you’re killing the romantic atmosphere. There shouldn’t be so much crying on our honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon Proper, subsection B. Or C. Honestly I’ve lost count,” grins Erik. “But I think you deflowered me thoroughly the other night and it’s my turn again.” He goes back to giving Charles’s cock the attention it deserves in its lacy garb.

“Or, brace yourself darling, Plot twist! The Evil Queen ravages Gaston the Pirate. And makes him a sex slave forever and ever after he rides the Queen’s glorious and royally huge cock. Eh?”

Erik doesn’t comment on the change in the storyline. Charles can only shrug. Some people are so hard to please, “Or I can let you shag me in a dress. Simple straightforward. No safe words, oh… that’s good. The handcuffs are in my bag. You know how I like it. Chop, chop.” Erik chuckles and nips at the tip of Charles’s nose. His hand keeps pumping and rubs his thumb over Charles’s slit.

Another kiss to the corner of the mouth and Charles turns his head to meet him. He opens his mouth and lets Erik in, starting a long open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues and teeth collide playfully, neither of them trying to dominate the kiss or speed things up. Charles feels like they have all day. Like Erik’s promised him a lifetime with his little kisses and he’s managed to freeze time in this moment in this beautiful place. With this awkward wardrobe that’s a little warm but _feels_ so good.

The shift from cuddly to sexual is slow and gradual.

Erik’s nuzzling turns to licking then to biting. Charles feels his heart racing as the dress is bunched up around his waist and Erik spreads his thighs. “Erik!” Erik is properly ravaging his neck and Charles can’t help but approve. “Fuck yes, Erik. Come on, don’t toy with me.”

Erik raises up on his elbows, “Ah but the Mighty Pirate Gaston always toys with his victims—”

Charles cuffs him on the side of his head and the man starts laughing.

“Or I suppose I could find the lube.”

“Yes. Do. Make yourself useful and get on with it. And the handcuffs!”

Erik laughs again, reaching over to the side table, “I had the place fully stocked before we got here with very specific- ah! Very specific instructions.” He sits back on his knees and waves the bottle of jelly in his hand. “You don’t have to rush things, your majesty. I’ll take care of you.”

Charles whines, “I’m tired of playing.” He grabs two handfuls of silk skirts and pulls them over his head. “Fuck me, Erik.” He pulls the skirts down to grin at his husband, before adding, “Leave the panties on.”

Erik raises a brow before throwing the skirts back in Charles’s face. Charles dissolves into a fit of giggles as Erik tickles his sides before reaching over to the side table again. When he comes up for air this time, he sees Erik has taken his pirate thing a little too seriously.

“Is that a knife?”

“I won’t cut you,” answers Erik. He smiles with too many teeth. “Not unless you want me to, your majesty.”

Charles shudders at the thought, “Rules, Erik. Remember I have rules. I’m drawing the line there. That’s just… no.”

Erik wilts, “I wasn’t suggesting… oh never mind. We’ll talk about that later. But for now...” He pulls Charles up by the torn bodice. “I want you to turn around and lay very, very still.”

A shiver goes down Charles’s spine. “Alright,” says his mouth while his brain says ‘no’. “But if you damage anything, you have to answer for it. Eye for an eye.”

Erik pushes and Charles goes with it, turning around, “Just keep still and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

Charles moves to all fours, the dress falling around his thighs. He looks down at his chest where the laces are hanging and the open bra dangles uselessly. He closes his eyes and tries to stay still. Erik smooths a hand down his back, rubbing up and down before Charles feels the sharp point of the knife at one shoulder. It drags down his back but doesn’t cut. It must be the flat side, he reasons. Erik crosses from shoulder to another before following the line of his spine to the top of the skirts.

Charles takes a deep breath. He’s not entirely sure of what Erik’s planning. He opens his eyes when he feels Erik pulling him up again. Charles looks over his right shoulder but keeps quiet and lets Erik maneuver him in the bed. He’s pushed and pulled until he’s pointed toward the mirror of the vanity. He can just make out the top half his body, his back, shoulders, and waist as he’s bent over again. Erik smiles that knowing smile at him before shucking the dress up around Charles’s waist. “Tell me how this feels.”

Charles swallows and looks away from his reflection, “Ravaging.”

Erik chuckles, “Well that’s one way to put it.” Charles can’t see Erik’s hand behind him, but he feels the knife dragging up one bare thigh and then the other. Erik pushes the skirts up higher, baring his lower back. He leans down and kisses Charles at the tailbone before biting down on one silk-covered cheek.

“Ah!” Charles squirms but stops as he looks at his reflection. Erik brandishes the little knife before bringing it down. His free hand cups Charles’s left cheek before his fingers slide under the side. Charles takes a breath as he feels the back of two fingers skim across his skin. The tight silk hem pulling across his waist and crotch. Charles lets his eyes close for a moment and opens them to the sight of Erik concentrating behind him. He feels the give of the silk splitting open from the small tear being made safely off his skin. The hole gets bigger and bigger Charles feels exposed, terrified, and turned on all the same time. His own erection is straining in the front. “What are you...”

“Shh,” says the man. “Just feel.”

Erik makes a show of putting the knife away in the reflection. Theatrics, thinks Charles as the man tosses the blade to the floor and shows both sides of his empty hand. Erik smirks as he leans over to get the jelly and coats his fingers.

Charles feels safe to move, his shoulders shift and he arches his back. Erik makes an appreciative noise and Charles can’t help smiling at himself in the mirror. He may not be the prettiest princess, but he feels treasured. And Erik doesn’t look like some ravaging pirate, he looks like an animal. Naked and glorious behind him. Broad shoulders and big strong hands. Charles feels the head of his cock escaping while Erik slips a hand around. He tugs on Charles cock with his left while the wet fingers of his right start to stretch his hole. The parted silk lining gets wider as he does so.

Erik hums when he thinks he's done, scissoring his fingers one final time before pulling out. He looks at Charles in the mirror and smirks. Charles can’t see Erik’s cock but he knows it's there, of course. And feels it brushing his hip before Erik spreads his legs. Charles is pushed almost upright, and the skirts shift around them. Erik keeps jerking him, the skirt falling around his hand and Charles’s cock. Erik’s other hand strokes his legs out of sight under the skirt. The pressure of Erik’s cock at his hole is expected, but it feels different. Erik doesn’t rush pushing in but pulls Charles back until he’s sheathed entirely. Erik lets out a low sound and Charles mimics him. The sight inducing so much want, his mouth waters. “Erik, please. Please,” he gasps.

Erik pulls him further back and hikes up the skirt. He rests his forehead against the back of Charles’s head. “It’s so tight, Charles,” he pants. “I could come right now.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Erik laughs low in his throat, “Never, your majesty.”

Charles would say something smart, but he can’t when he realizes he feels Erik. He feels him dragging through the hole in the silk as he pulls out. “ _Oh_ ,” he thinks. “ _The man’s an evil genius.”_

“You’ve never done this before?”

“Hm,” Charles wonders how Erik could have brain cells left. “I don’t wear underwear, you idiot.”

Erik’s body shakes behind him and Charles wants to snap at him, but Erik stops laughing and pushes back in. He works a rhythm up and in, back and out, circling his hips while Charles sees himself come apart in the mirror. The hand on his cock is moving faster and Charles moves with it. He shakes his head, knowing he’ll come soon and Erik, blasted Erik, won’t.

“Stop, wait!” He stills the hand on his cock. “Wait.” Erik lets go and lets Charles lean over. Charles is panting but he doesn’t let Erik take hold of him again. “Like this. I want it like this.” He leaves his ass in the air, and he can’t see himself in the mirror, but he can see Erik. Erik looks down like a starved man seeing food for the first time. He simply nods before reentering, hands firm on Charles's hips.

Charles moans, the sight in the mirror tantalizing him. He works one hand under himself, wrapping some of the skirts around his own cock. He squeezes before letting go. He wants to come just like this, he thinks.

Erik obliges, pumping through that little hole in the silk and finding Charles’s prostate. Charles grinds and Erik thrusts and together they tear the little silk panties almost in half. Erik grits his teeth and reaches down to tear them to the hem. His thrusts get madder and he grips Charles hard by the waist. Charles feels the tattered remains of silk and lace falling around his backside. The front of the dress doesn’t fare any better. Erik pulls at the neck of the dress and Charles hears something ripping at the shoulders. _“Oh, poor blue fairy,”_ he thinks idly.

Erik keeps up his assault on the dress while driving in and out of Charles’s hole.

Charles feels the scratching and pulling and just goes with it. Let’s all of it push him over the edge. He comes out of sight, cock hidden by the skirt. Just as Erik seizes above him, bruising his hips with clawed hands.

“Charles!” Erik grunts, finishing and falling over to the side.

“We need to have a long talk about all your secret kinks, Erik. I thought I’d found them all.”

Erik nuzzles the back of his neck. “Almost. It’s just you, you know. I’ve always been straightforward about sex before. No fucking against windows. No dressing up. No fucking in cars.”

“What? Now that’s just sad…”

Erik bites him and continues, “I mean it. It was a just an exercise for stress relief. Totally unimportant to me until I met you.”

“Mmhmm.” Charles turns in his arms. “And the biting?” He grins as Erik has just started nipping at his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a string of criminal femme fatales covered in your teeth marks.”

Erik sits up on his elbows and looks down with a serious expression, drawing his eyebrows together and narrowing his eyes. “Now that you mention it, no. Actually, I’ve always thought it was gross to bite a stranger. But with you, I just can’t help myself. You taste good.” He nuzzles under Charles’s chin, “You smell good. You feel good. I just have to bite you.”

“Oh,” says Charles.   He pushes Erik to side. “You’ve said that before.”

“Did I? Well stop asking me stupid questions,” he grins at Charles before giving him a quick kiss on the corner of the mouth. “I could use a nap. Then we can take a nice long bath. Eat some dinner. And tomorrow we can explore the island.”

Charles tucks his head in Erik’s arm, “Maybe there’s time for more dress up tonight.” He yawns. “But maybe tomorrow.”

“How do you feel about hats?”

Charles laughs as Erik holds him tighter, “I don’t know. But I’m sure I’m going to find out.”


	2. Long-Legged Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really behind with RL drama.
> 
> *edited 1-15-18

Charles wakes up to moonlight shining through the glass doors. Last night after the nap, they cleaned up, ate and went back to bed. Charles smiles at the remains of the dress on the floor. In the end, he didn’t mind being cut out of it. He sighs and brushes back his hair, “What won’t I let you get away with, hmm... Erik?”

Erik is snoring lightly on the other side of the bed. They’re both a little sweaty from the humid island air. And sticky from their nocturnal activities. Charles grins and stretches out, thinking of what they could do next. Erik promised him a tour of the island. He trusts his husband is familiar enough with the land not to lead him to quicksand or a snake pit or something. Charles sits up and quietly sneaks out of the bed. A clock on the wall says it’s almost six in the morning and Charles is surprised Erik’s not up doing something healthy like running or exercise reps.

Charles walks quietly over to the bathroom, stretches again to work out a sore kink in his shoulder. When he gets to the bathroom sink, he smirks. It's exotic and beautiful like everything else he’s seen in the house. He teased Erik last night about the ‘authentic’ island feel of a floating piece of marble that makes up the sink. Charles splashes his face before looking in the mirror. He makes a face at himself for being so scruffy and takes care of brushing his teeth and shaving before he looks to the tub. Charles has been inside a lot of homes and hotels but he can’t recall stepping down into a tub so large and deep, it may as well be a small pool. He fills it with warm water and finds several bottles of fragranced soap in the basket near the sink.

When he’s done soaking he returns to an empty bedroom. He checks outside and finds nothing so he assumes Erik moved back to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Well stocked he said…” Charles checks the bedside drawers. Erik was the only one rooting through them last night. Charles smiles as he sees the glint on a pair of shiny handcuffs. Behind them, there’s a pretty lacquered box. Charles opens the box and finds an array of plugs he’s never seen before. He picks out the smallest one and decides to try it on.

When he’s done prepping himself, examines his work in the vanity mirror and smirks before carefully walking out of the bedroom.

Charles finds his husband wearing a pair of track pants and talking on the phone. A skillet sizzling on the stove behind him while he flips pages of a magazine on the counter. Erik looks up at Charles and grins before hanging up on his call.

“That was rude.”

“They won’t care. Come here.” Erik opens his arms. “I saw you dozing in the tub and didn’t want to disturb you. You sore?”

Charles moves Erik’s arms and fits himself between the man and the counter. “Little bit. You can guess where.” He leads Erik’s hands down and down until the man’s fingers slip past his waistband. When Erik reaches the plug, he stops and hums. Charles squirms until the man gently starts pulling it in and out. Charles is getting hard but Erik shakes his head.

Erik kisses the top of his head, either in apology or promise. “We’ll take it easy today. A long walk on the beach?”

Charles lets the man back away. Erik washes his hands before going back to their breakfast. Charles sighs as he leans on the counter. “Can we go swimming? I’ve never seen the ocean before. I feel like I could just be swept away in all that blue,” he looks at Erik and sees a strange look on the man’s face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just I know the feeling.” He smiles before kissing Charles again. “Come on, Captain. I’ll play Tennille after we get the ship back from Angel.”

Charles frowns, “What’s a Tennille?”

Erik’s face drops as he goes back to their breakfasts, “Oh god. You are young.”

Charles rolls his eyes, “You’re just making things up to annoy me.”

Erik grins, “Love will keep us together.”

“Shut up, Erik.”

“More than Dancing. Keeping our love warm. Come in from the rain.”

Charles ignores Erik’s babbling and flips through the magazine, “What’s this? An article about the Worthington’s club?”

“Mmhm. They sometimes publish wedding pictures. I was thinking about…”

“No,” says Charles quickly. He closes the magazine, “Please don’t do that.” Erik keeps his back turned, still flipping their pancakes and eggs. Charles pleads, “Please, Erik.”

“I’m listening,” says Erik. He finally turns around to plate a stack, “And I understand. It’s just something Old Nana always wanted. There wasn’t a proper announcement for my cousin’s wedding either.” He gives Charles a sad smile and leans over the counter the kiss him on the cheek. “She’ll understand this, too.”

“Good. I’m sorry, Erik. I didn’t know you’d want something like that,” though Charles suspects he should have. Erik was a holy terror about their wedding details. Of course, he wanted the pictures published. Of course. “We did take all those photos… for your family albums.”

“And our home. When we get back you’re moving to the house. No more separate living.”

“No,” says Charles again. He’s starting to feel like the Grinch who stole Christmas. “I’m sorry, Erik. But I have to keep my own space. And my own money. We can’t… _I_ can’t depend on you solely.”

Erik closes his eyes and turns his back on Charles. His shoulders look tense and Charles is hesitant to say anything else. The smell of the butter on the pan burning gets Erik moving again. “Fine. For a short while. Until we’re both ready to settle down.” He turns around with a fake smile plastered on his face, “I could use a little space myself.”

“Right,” nods Charles. He knows Erik is lying. The man was ready to get his and his monogrammed towels and everything. But Charles is just not ready for that. And there’s always the chance that this fairy tale will come to an abrupt end. He’ll have to cut out quickly. On his own. Get back to work… He cringes inwardly at the thought. Back to street corners and shady sedans.

Erik gives him that look that says he’s reading Charles’s mind and he shakes his head before reaching out. His two big hands on either side of Charles’s face, “Don’t even go there. This is going to last and last. I’m never giving up on you. I’m never abandoning you. We’re going to be two old men, disgustingly affectionate one minute and sniping at each other the next. Our grandchildren will play at our feet and tell us we’re gross. You’ll complain about my dentures and I’ll complain about your drawer full of reading glasses and we’ll live happily ever after.” His smile is broad and he lays a soft kiss on the corner of Charles’s mouth.

The only reason Charles doesn’t break down and cry is because Angel chooses that exact moment to return.

“You pair of fucking losers! You’re burning the kitchen down!”

Charles backs away and wipes his eyes and Erik goes back to the stove.

Angel stares at them both, “Wait a minute. Am I interrupting some kind of sex thing?”

Charles huffs out a broken laugh, “Its fine. We’re just talking business as usual. Did you bring the boat back?”

Angel rolls her eyes. Hands on her hips, she says, “No, asshole. I sprouted wings and flew here.”

On that note, Angel joins them for a quick breakfast before retiring to her room.

* * *

 

Charles and Erik return to their room to make plans. Charles covers his eyes and lays on the bed while Erik goes into the closet. “Don’t pick any dresses! I’m not hiking in a skirt, Erik!” He thinks about taking the plug out but changes his mind. They won’t be gone long, and he likes the feel of it. Keeping himself open and wet. He’s ready to start humping the mattress but there’s a short laugh from the other room. Charles keeps his eyes close. He’s sure Erik wouldn’t disobey him on this matter. The man is little like a love-struck puppy.

Charles opens one eye, peeking just as Erik walks back into the room.

He laughs out loud at the clothes on the hangars. “Are you serious!”

Erik smirks, “On ‘the good ship lollipop’ serious.” He holds out the garments. At first glance, it’s just a sailor’s uniform. But somewhat altered. A cropped top, thin red bow, gauzy pants, and a ridiculous hat. And in the place of an anchor is clearly a dick on the left shoulder. Charles points when he notices it and laughs harder.

“I’m glad you like it,” says Erik. “Put it on.”

“Not on your life, Captain. You couldn’t pay me to put that on. Seriously, Erik.” Charles raises a brow and looks at the top, then at Erik’s narrow waist. “You put it on.”

Erik shrugs, “We could toss a coin for it. Loser wears it.”

Charles squints, “Alright… Heads.” He says unsure of his chances, but sure his usual bad luck wouldn’t come out for something so benign.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Charles loses the ridiculous hat to the waves of the ocean. Well, he thinks, at least the see-through pants are cool and comfortable.

Charles is dazzled as they speed around the island. Unlike the trip over, Charles is not experiencing any nausea. This time, he’s full of energy and amazement. He stands beside Erik at the wheel shouting as they cruise through the clear water. Erik spins and skips the boat, making Charles dizzy but he doesn’t care. They have fun until the boat runs out of gas. Erik has to anchor it at a little dock on the other side the island.

“Come on we can walk back to the house.”

Charles agrees, high on the feeling of watching the ocean waters rush by. “Lead the way, Tennille.” He grabs Erik by the hand practically skips into the green line.

* * *

 

Five minutes into their walk, he changes his mind.

“Erik, it's hot.”

“I know.”

“Can’t we go back to the boat? There’s an AC on the boat.”

“It runs on gas, Charles. And we are out of gas.”

“Argh!” Charles releases Erik’s hand to toss his own hand in the air, “Angel did that on purpose!”

“Don’t blame her. We should have checked before we went joyriding. It doesn’t matter. You wanted a tour.”

“But I’m dressed like this,” he gestures to his little shirt. And he can’t ignore how he can clearly see his own dark pubic hair trailing down under the waistband. His junk clearly outlined in the thin pants. He doesn’t want to guess about the sight behind him. “What if Darwin or Alex catches us out here?”

Erik ignores him and keeps marching forward. Ignoring the fact that he branded his husband with a rosy, pink cock.

“Erik, please.” Charles whines with his arms crossed. “I’m tired of the mosquitoes and the sun. I forgot my sunblock and everything. My feet hurt. There’s a plug in my ass. Let’s go back to the boat and wait ‘till later to explore.”

Erik sighs, “Fine. Fine. Whatever Charles wants, Charles gets.”

A smile breaks out on Charles’s face and he runs up to Erik, kissing the man on the lips before taking his hand again, “You are getting to be so well trained. I love it.”

Erik pulls him into a hug, kissing him on the head, “You’re a brat and complete terror. You should probably be spanked for being so insolent.”

“Is that a promise?!”

Charles pulls away, happily running (carefully) forward to the boat.

He slows down as he realizes he doesn’t see Erik behind him. “Erik?” The man has vanished from the path they took. Charles looks into the trees and sees nothing of his husband. He smirks, “Haha, old man. Very Funny.” He whips his head back and forth. “Honestly, Erik!” He calls out, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man in sneaking through the bushes. “Aren’t you a little old for this?”

Erik doesn’t bother reappearing, leaving Charles alone on the sunny trail.

Charles crosses his arms. “Fine! I’ll go back to the bloody boat by myself!” A mosquito chooses then to buzz in his ears, and he’s not having that. He swats it quickly before stomping away. If anyone asks he’s not checking the trees for his idiot husband. He just wants to be sure there’s no snakes or giant spiders. He’s just vigilant. And he’s not worried at all that a man, recently recovered from several gunshot wounds has walked straight into a pit of quicksand. Or come across Rodents of Unusual Size.

Charles stomps his way up to the boat, “You’re being such a child, Erik!”

Erik doesn’t bother coming up to the boat or yelling, ‘surprise’. Charles is still left all alone in his ridiculous tiny, gauzy sailor uniform. He goes below deck to escape the heat and finds the little bedroom. He spent most of the ride over hugging the toilet. Charles is angry and worried all at the same time. He sits on the bed, his foot tapping in rhythm with his nerves. He manages another few minutes before he makes up his mind to go find his stupid husband.

“ _Really… This has gone on long enough_ ,” he thinks. Charles starts to climb back up to the wheelhouse but a shadow blocks his light.

He looks up expecting Erik, “You daft, criminally insane…” he starts to yell.

But the shadow is wearing all black, a wetsuit or something, and brandishing a knife.

Charles eyes widen, “Who the hell are you!” Charles scuffles back, thinking of all the weapons he’s sure Angel hid onboard. “What have you done with Erik!”

“I’m Gaston the Evil Scuba-Diving Spy, hunting down enemy sailors.”

Charles stares with his mouth hanging open before lashes out and punches the man on the arm. “Are you completely insane! I was about to kill you!”

Erik pulls up his face mask, “That was unnecessarily hard! Besides, you’re in no real danger. It’s just me. I thought this up last night. Just play along,” he says carelessly. He covers his face again but at least puts away the knife. Erik clears his throat, “I am Gaston the Evil…”

“Shut up, Erik.” Charles crosses his arm. “I’m not fucking you on this boat. You scared the life out of me.”

Erik hangs his head, his whole posture screaming ‘I’m sad and disappointed my plans to screw around in wetsuit didn’t work’.

Charles rolls his eyes, “Are we really out of gas?”

“…No.”

“Erik!”

“Charles,” whines the man, “Just go with it.”

“No,” repeats Charles. “We haven’t discussed this. It isn’t fair of you to just lay out creepy scenarios without my input.”

Erik sulks, his face garb looking more and more wan. “Sorry.”

Charles starts to feel sorry for the man, “It’s alright. But we really must discuss all your secret little kinks from now on.”

Erik perks up, “Okay.” He obviously not really contrite about anything. “Can we continue?”

Charles rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine. Get on assaulting me then. ‘Oh help, somebody the Evil Pirate Gaston.”

Erik laughs, “You are a trained sailor, not a princess. I’d imagine you put up a bit of a fight.”

Charles answers that with a quick jab to Erik’s jaw.

Erik backs away with this hands raised, “A little bit less than actual combat, darling?”

Charles throws up his hands, “Make up your mind. What exactly do you want here?”

Erik clearly looks Charles up and down. “You know what I want.”

Charles blushes, hands unconsciously covering his middle. “Well, I suppose I do. Should I just come along quietly as a prisoner of war? Countdown the seconds until it’s over? Nine hundred and ninety-nine…”

“Oh, god no,” says Erik quickly. He drops to his knees and crawls over to Charles. Charles is speechless while the man rests his hands on Charles’s thighs. “I’m going to convince you to switch sides. This is a recruitment mission.”

“O…kay.” Charles thinks about Erik and his promising kisses and his big smile and his big (when it comes to Charles) heart. But honestly, it’s the man’s cock that wins him over. It looks like he’s growing an extra leg in his tight wetsuit, and that makes Charles’s mouth water. “But I’m terribly loyal to this ship. I can’t just mutiny for no reason,” he smiles down at Erik. If he’s going to play along, he’ll commit. “What do I get out of this, Evil Pirate Spy Gaston? Buried treasure?”

Erik rubs his hands up and down Charles’s leg, “I’ll make it worth your while.” He leans back and slowly unzips the front of the suit. The rubber-like material parting and revealing his tan skin, all the way down to just below his navel. Erik shoves a hand down the leg of his pants, “You could say we’d be even partners.”

Charles watches the man stroke himself for a moment. A sudden spark of inspiration hits him. “And if I refuse?”

Erik stops and narrows his eyes. “You’d test my patience, Sailor?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I have no choice. I’ll just take what I want.” Erik stands up and grabs Charles by the elbow. He covers his head in the hood once more and drags Charles up to the wheelhouse. Charles wonders how much planning Erik put into this. There’s a bit of rope hanging from the wheel and Erik pushes Charles to stand in front of it. Charles couldn’t name the reason why he enjoys being tied up by Erik, but he does. He really, really does.

As Erik ties his hands to the wheel, Charles tries to resist. He doesn’t make it easy for Erik to position him, wiggling out of his grasp instead of bending over and spreading his legs.

Erik growls from behind, “Be still!” He slaps Charles hard on the ass before grabbing his waist and holding in place. “Or else.”

Charles shivers, “Well, I’d hate to find out what else you’d do to me. Evil Pirate Spy Gaston.” He starts to chuckle, thinking about last night and Erik’s awkward (frankly he’s still terrible at it) character.

“Don’t laugh when I’m menacing you, Charles.”

“Sorry, darling.” Charles bends over willingly, arches his back and looks over his shoulder. “You know how I got ready this morning?”

Erik grins, “Of course.” He slips the thin pants down Charles’s legs. His hands pull Charles’s ass cheeks apart. “And you still look wet? I brought along this anyway.” Charles feels something cool pouring down his cleft. “Help things along.”

“Please, help yourself.” Grins Charles.   “Do you still want me to stru—“

Erik covers Charles mouth with one hand. He whispers, “Quiet, Sailor. We don’t want the Captain hearing, do we?” He kisses the back Charles neck while his other twists and turns the plug before gently pumping in and out. “I’ll take it easy on you if you co-operate. Switch sides now and you’ll have nothing to worry about in the future. What do you say, Sailor?”

Charles mumbles his assent, hoping Erik will drop the silly act and get on with it.

Erik doesn’t let him. His strong hand keeping a tight grip over Charles’s mouth, his fingers digging into the younger man’s face. He finally stops playing with the plug and removes it. Charles huffs and shivers as he listens to Erik moving around behind him. The zipper on the wetsuit drawing further down. The squeeze of the bottle of whatever Erik’s using. Then there’s the hot, hard press of the cock tip to his stretched hole.

Charles moans loudly and Erik shakes him by the head roughly, “Quiet, Sailor.” Charles nods. _He’ll be good_ , he thinks. _He’ll be so good, if Erik would …_

Erik pushes in and that free hand grabs Charles by the hip. It squeezes while Erik starts thrusting, fast and hard.

Charles mumbles but doesn’t get any louder, taking the assault. His eyes roll back in his head and it feels like his legs are turning into jelly. “Mm,” he sighs instead. This is exactly what he wanted, he thinks. He pulls from the wheel, but the ropes hold him fast. No matter, he thinks. Erik wouldn’t just leave him hanging.

Erik keeps driving in, keeps squeezing, keeps holding. The bruises he left on Charles last night, turn darker. He leans in to bite down hard on Charles’s earlobe, “And to think, I have you all to myself. No one around for miles and miles. I could do anything…”

Charles raises a brow and mumbles. Erik bites down again but uncovers Charles’s mouth. His big hand slides down to Charles’s neck and squeezes there. Charles swallows a breath before replying, “If there’s no one around, why are we being so quiet, hm? Is there, or isn’t there a captain on this ship?”

“Semantics,” says Erik. He bites again with a little chuckle. “I liked you better quiet.” He moves to covers Charles mouth again, but Charles beats him to it. Sucking on two of the man’s fingers hungrily. Moaning while Erik losses it behind him. The heat from the sun pelting the ship makes them sweat. The damp ocean air clings to their skin. Charles is slippery and wet from head to toe and grinds back while the Evil Pirate Spy (whatever he’s calling himself) keeps going.

Charles feels like he could come any minute, but he needs something to touch his cock. He whines and hopes Erik, splendid, thoughtful, giving Erik will remember.

But its Gaston he’s dealing with. And while he’s not a well-written character, Erik is committed to the act. Charles is left seeking friction from anything, his cock bouncing free of the see-through trousers. It flops with each snap of Erik’s hips. Every wild smack and collision and his cock is jostled in the air, but well away from his own hands. Erik bends Charles until he finds just the right spot.

Charles bites down on Erik’s fingers, and the man admonishes him for it. Slapping him hard on the thigh before he continues at the same pace. There’s nothing careful or gentle from Erik today. Their bodies slip and slide where ever bare skin meets. Erik finally touches him, a hard squeeze and twist and Charles is done for. Charles spasms, wetting his navel as he finally comes. He groans loudly while Erik pulls free his fingers. His hand goes back to Charles's neck and squeezes again while he comes into Charles’s hole.

When Erik is finished shuddering, they both slide down to cabin floor and try to catch their breath. Charles whines again Erik finally unties him, bringing Charles bruised wrist up to his mouth, kissing each one before kissing Charles on the lips. “That was…”

“I’m hungry.”

Erik laughs, “Okay. Let’s get you home and feed you, Sailor.”

“I can’t believe I did that. I didn’t see a treasure map or anything.”

Erik kisses him on the chin, “I was menacing you. You merely did what you had to do.”

“Shut up, Erik.” Charles weakly slaps Erik on the thigh and the man merely smiles with all his teeth in answer.

“Do that to me one more time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wrote this two years ago :P  
> I could've had the salad porn meme. There's still time ^_^


	3. Father May I

The third day on the island is family friendly.

Angel spent breakfast with them again, but then sped off in the boat for ‘urgent business’ and left Erik a set of keys and a wink.

Charles and Erik visit Darwin and Alex at the little beach house.  Charles screams when he discovers its next to a lighthouse.  The lighthouse is old, dilapidated and non-functioning.  But nothing the others say can keep Charles from exploring it.

Two minutes into climbing the stairs and Charles has to pee.  They all turn around instead of letting him pee out the window, which he thought was a perfectly sane thing to do.

After the lighthouse Darwin started a barbecue.  They ate lunch while standing around the grill and drinking beer.  An hour later, Darwin and Charles broke away to go swimming.  Charles learned the ocean surf was a great deal different from the calm stationary fare he was used to in his former clients’ backyards. 

Twenty minutes into splashing around and Charles was stung by a jellyfish.  There was frantic online search for ‘what do box jellyfish look like’ and ‘allergic reactions to jellyfish stings’.  They found Charles seemed okay, apart from a slight welt near his ankle.  The others elected to let Charles and Erik go back to the main house to recoup.  No one peed on Charles’s leg (and Darwin told him to stop taking medical advice from talking penguins).

Now, Charles is browsing in the closet of Erik’s fantasies and deciding on which one to wear when he hears the TV in the other room.  He puts down a fireman helmet before looking in on Erik, lest he gives the man any ideas.  “What’s this racket?”

Erik lays on his belly, feet at the head of the bed.  He’s grinning from ear to ear, “Star Trek.  The original series.”

“Oh god,” sighs Charles.  “You’re one of _those people_?  How on earth did I miss it?  All this time… I have rules you know!”

Erik hand waves his drama, “Stop it.  This is a classic.  Everyone loves Star Trek.  I use to watch it with Old Nana.”

“God, you are _old_ ,” moans Charles.  He flops on the bed.  “I’m not a fan of sci-fi.”  He makes a face as he thinks on it, “Not television anyway.  It never looks real enough.  Nothing is ever as good as I can imagine when I’m reading.”  He looks at the small woman on that he knows vaguely is called ‘Uhura’.  She swings her fist and clearly misses the stuntman, but looks terribly satisfied.  He decides he likes her.

“Well what do you like?”

“Her hemline.”

“Charles,” says Erik bumping shoulders.  “I’m serious.  I know I’ve seen you reading and re-reading H.G. Wells.  But you hardly ever look at television.  And when you do its some cartoon or the news or the weather.”

Charles shrugs, “I don’t know… I like westerns.”  He bites his lip, feeling a little embarrassed.  “All of them, all the time.  I think I wanted to be a cowboy or something when I was small.  I can’t remember.”

Erik bumps into his shoulder again, “Ah!  A deep dark secret!  Call the FBI!  Call the CIA!  We’ve learned something about your mysterious upbringing!”

Charles laughs and bumps into Erik’s shoulder, “Shut up.  It’s not serious.  We never really… um.  I don’t know.  We don’t talk like this.  Not really.”  He thinks about and knows that sharing the same bed, eating together, getting through one day at a time together, they haven’t really shared much.  Erik talks and talks about his past but it’s all shaded by storytelling.  He hardly ever explains details.  Charles didn’t know about Raven.  Or Ororo.  Or the lawyer on TV.  Erik rarely explains his business.  But they agreed to that in the beginning.  If anything should separate them, at least Charles would pass a lie detector test.

Erik turns off the TV.  “Fine, if that’s boring you, we can do something else.”

“We could watch…”

“I’m not watching anything by Disney, Pixar, or Nickelodeon.”

“Ah,” groans Charles.  Then he remembers what he was doing before.  He sits up and slaps Erik on the shoulder, “Let’s play a guessing game!  I’ll go get dressed and you can make three guesses as to who I am.  Winner gets the remote!”

Erik considers it, “Sounds like the odds are stacked against me.”

“They totally are.”

“How scary.  You’re on.”  He grins and lays back down.  “Go on, then.  Surprise me.”

Charles hurries off the bed and back to the closet.  “Three guesses, Erik!  I know you have the entire thing memorized.  No cheating!”

“Get dressed first, don’t change while I’m guessing.  Deal?”

Charles considers it.  Honestly, he’d rather if _he_ could cheat.  “Deal.”

Charles looks around still and can’t make up his mind.  So he does the sensible thing and closes his eyes, spins in a circle and points his finger.  He takes a step and pulls the first thing his finger lands on.  He’s getting dressed when he hears movement on the bed. 

“Erik?  Get back on that bed!”

“I’m getting the stuff!”

“Oh.  Well, stay put.  I’m almost done.”

Erik stops moving around in the bedroom so Charles finishes up.  He looks down at himself and grins, “Okay.  Three questions, then three guesses! Go!”

“Are you royalty?”

“No,” snickers Charles.  He stops when realizes that eliminates quite a few pieces.  “No cheating!”

“I’m not cheating!  Deduction.”  Erik clears his throat before humming like he’s thinking hard.  “Are you wearing more than three articles of clothing?”

“That’s oddly specific, Erik.  Cheating!”

“Deduction!  Answer the question!”

Charles sighs, “No.  Cheater.”

“Ha!”  Erik sounds like he moving around on the bed again, “Are you… are you… a….”

Charles flops his arm, feeling impatient, “Don’t stall!  I’ll think you’re peeking!”

“I’m not, I’m deducing!  Ah!  Are you wearing something red?”

Charles narrows his eyes.  He expected the last question to be, ‘Are you wearing a dress or skirt?’ or something.  He shrugs, “No.  Now three guesses.”

“A water nymph?”

Charles looks around the room confused.  He spots little green tights on the bottom of one shelf.  He cringes.  “No.  And never, by the way.”

Erik snaps his fingers.  “Your ass would look great in that…. Um… A cat!”  He sounds really hopeful from the bedroom.

Charles snickers again, “Nope.”  He spots the collar and cat ears on a top shelf.  Perhaps later.  “Guess again.”

“Are you an angel?”

Charles claps his hand together in triumph, “No!”  He’s not sure where the angel costume is, but he’s not an angel.  Not exactly.

Erik claps a hand over his mouth and points when Charles steps out.  “OH!”  He drops his hand with a smile, “Yes!”

Charles dissolves into a fit of giggles, lifting the cassock up to hide his face before trying to act more sedated.  He clears his throat before speaking in a soft tone.  “Calm yourself, my son.  Tell me, when was your last confession?”

Erik crosses his arms, “I don’t confess.  Wrong line of business, Father.  _Oh_.  Why did I like saying **_that_**?”

“Secret kinks, Erik.”  Charles walks around the bed.  He looks down at the items Erik pulled out the draw. “That looks terribly sinful, my son.  I think you do have something to confess.”

Erik nods, “Perhaps.  Just a little.” 

“Does your grandmother know about this?”  Charles says leaning forward, his hands behind his back.  He raises a brow and gives Erik disapproving look.  “Does she know the abhorrent things you’re thinking?”

Erik lights up, “Are you trying to shame me, Father?  Tell me I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Erik,” warns Charles.  “Don’t start.” 

“Tell me, Father.  Is pirating look down upon by the church?”

Charles rolls his eyes.  “Again with this…”

“Evil Pirate Gaston fears no taboo.  I’m so successful at priest ravaging, I have a collection of clerical collars and crosses.”

Charles backs away from the bed, “That sounds reproachful, my child.  Absolutely heinous.  Alliteration aside, what makes you think could get away with something like that and never be punished.”

If Erik were a dog his tail would be thumping loudly on the mattress.  Fortunately, he’s just a man.  A very excited man, trembling as he sits up on his knees and begs for attention.  “Is punishment on the table, Father Charles?”

Charles picks out his favorite pair of handcuffs.  He eyes the other items on the bed, a dildo, a bottle of lube, a pair of nipple clamps.  He nods, “Do you feel remorse?  Are your ready to atone, my child?”  

“Oh yes, Father.  Please, please help me.”

Charles opens the cuffs and sighs, “Assume the position.”  He winks and Erik just goes with it.  He turns on the bed puts his hands behind his back.  Charles takes in the sight of his husband’s long body.  Knobs of spine and back muscles are visible through his thin t-shirt.  Charles knows where to start.  “I want you to close your eyes.  Listen carefully to everything I tell you.”

“Yes, Father Charles.”  Erik squirms a little while Charles fits the handcuffs.  “Anything.”

“Quiet,” chides Charles.  “I want you to take this seriously.  I can’t help if you don’t.  Understand?  Now spread your legs.”

Charles helps Erik to get more comfortable.

“Now tell me the truth,” says Charles as he slides his hands over the strong back.  “Do you lie to your love ones?” 

Erik stills under his hands.  Slowly, he turns his head to the side.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

Charles could laugh.  He could make light and pretend it’s just a random question.  But the ghost of his stepmother still haunts him.  The house he wanted to return to for years haunts him.  It was only two days ago he was ill, dreading the possibility Erik would _know_. 

Erik tries to sit up and turn around, but Charles pins him.  Keeping the man bent over his knees.  Erik sighs, “What are we doing here?”

“Just answer the question.  Do you lie to your love ones?  What kind of sinner are you?”

Erik sighs, “The kind that does whatever is necessary to keep my love ones safe.  What kind are you?”

“No, Erik.  I’m the one asking the questions.  And you haven’t answered truthfully yet.  I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished.”  In one swift motion, he pulls down Erik’s pants and slaps him hard across the ass.

“God!”

“Not quite.”

“Charles!”

“Getting there…”  Charles grins.  “Now answer the question.”  He bends over and whispers, his mouth skating over the shell of Erik’s ear, “It’s safe here.  I’m not judging you.  I simply want to help you.  Confess your sins and your heart will be light.”

Erik frowns but leans into Charles’s touch.  “I don’t,” he starts before suddenly sitting up.  “Wait.  Are you serious?  Didn’t we already promise not to lie to each other?”

Charles backs off, backs away from the bed, back peddles in his line of questioning.  “I don’t know what you’re on about.  I’m just playing.  Why? Do you feel guilty about something?”  He says reaching.  “Is that why you’re being so weird?”

“I’m not being weird.  You’re being weird.  I didn’t buy that because I have some secret baptism fetish…”

“Your twisted, slippery mind is so full of untried kinks, you don’t know what you’re into.”

“I do!  -Ah!  Is that what you mean?  You want me to tell the truth.  Or a _kinky_ truth?”

Charles cringes, thinking what the mind of Evil Pirate Gaston could come up with, “Honesty is best.  So just go with it.  Naturally, Erik.  Maybe we’ll both feel better.”  He steps closer to the bed, “Maybe we both have something to confess.”

Erik looks more curious now and less defensive.  “What do you want to confess?”

“I confess,” says Charles while picking up one clamp and winding his arm around Erik’s torso.  He teases a nub through the t-shirt before sighing, “I confess I want you, face down on this mattress and taking my cock.  Do you want to confess now?”

Erik eyes are hooded, he looks dreamily at the bed and leans forward, “I’d certainly like that.”

“But would you really?  You’re not ashamed?”

“No,” says Erik in almost a squeak.  And Charles knows that’s a lie.  He attaches the clamp and while rubbing a hand up and down Erik’s side.  Erik moans, “No, I mean of that… I mean.  I do lie.  But not about… fuck Charles.”  Charles lets his hand come around to palm Erik through his sweatpants.  Erik seems to melt, falling forward and hanging his head.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed, and exorcise these vile demons in your head.  You will confess everything to me.”

“Fuck…” says Erik.  He allows Charles to manhandle him, pushing him up to the top of the bed.  Charles uncuffs him only to restrain him again, this time his right arm locked to the headboard.  Erik sits back on a pillow.  The one clamp rises and falls with his heavy breathing.  “I don’t know what you want me to say?”

Erik looks a little lost.  Charles almost regrets starting this whole thing.  But then again, Erik looks really hot and unusually vulnerable.  Charles doesn’t want to examine how much that turns him on. “Then don’t say anything.  Atone with a worshipful act.”  He takes Erik’s free hand and leads it under the cassock.

Erik brightens back up, “Father, may I?”  He asks even as Charles comes closer.

Together they free Charles’s cock and Erik strains forward.  “No, no, no,” says Charles.  He surprises himself.  A very specific idea has wormed into his head and won’t let go.  “No touching.  Not from you… You’re lucky we only have one pair of handcuffs.”

“The other is on the boat…”

“Shush, Erik.”  Charles kneels between Erik’s legs.  “Don’t ruin this for me.  I’m in charge.  Aren’t I?”

“Yes sir,” says Erik.  A shy smile spreads across his face.  His guardedness making Charles wish he’d grown a beard for the occasion.  It’s not every day his mob boss husband blushes like a virginal bride.

Charles clears his throat, hoping he can maintain the façade without overacting or misusing his power.  The last thing he wants is to give Erik any reason not to bottom again.  “Then I will help you, my way.  In my own time.  Close your eyes.”  Erik does so, obediently.  Charles is glad the man can’t see the surprised look on his face.  He leans over and covers Erik’s eyes with his left hand.  “Now I want you to keep your other hand to the side.  Don’t move or you will be punished.”  He plucks at the clamp and Erik flinches under him.  “Understand?”

“Yes, Father Charles.  I understand.”

Charles tries to hide the giant grin spreading on his face, but gives in.  He rather likes the control.

Erik is breathing heavily, allowing Charles to toy with him.  He just sits patiently, his own hard cock tenting his sweatpants while Charles rubs his sides and mouths his neck.  Charles pulls away to admire the mark he’s leaving just under Erik’s chin.  It’s only a light pink color now but he’s knows it’ll be dark tomorrow.  It’ll match all the marks Erik’s given him in their short time on the island.

“Hm.” Hums Charles.  He pulls away, lifting his hands but Erik’s keeps his eyes closed.  “Good boy.”

The words set Erik off, his cock happily twitching over his lap, his breath coming faster. 

Charles hums again before moving back and freeing Erik, shucking his pants down and tossing them over the side of the bed.  When he takes his place between Erik’s legs, he notices the free hand has moved from its place on the pillow.  “Tssk, tssk Erik.  I’m very disappointed in you.”

Erik frowns at the words.  “What-“

“No.  You’re not allowed to talk.  Or move.  Anymore.”

Erik’s fingers twitch as he finally understands what he did wrong.  He nods and struggles to keep still while Charles’s hands glide up and down his thighs. 

Charles reaches back to the get lube but returns quickly, coats two fingers and draws wets circles on Erik’s legs.  “Healing takes so much discipline.”  Charles bites his lip.  Of course his priest act is a little off.  He hasn’t attended, prayed, or paid tithes for the last seven years.  Despite Mallory’s, (or rather Raven’s) strange insistence he take up the priesthood, Charles never saw much glory in giving his life over to the divine order or anything.  Not with the life he led before.

And he couldn’t imagine himself as the kind of man who abuse his power just to get off.

Except now, of course.  With Erik blushing and panting beneath him.  He can see it just fine.

Charles pulls and tugs on Erik’s hips, pushing the older man down until his arm is stretched over his head while he’s flat on his back.  Charles pushes his legs apart and wets his fingers again before stretching Erik.  Erik mewls happily, but the wicked free hand moves from the pillow again.  Charles admonishes him but removing his fingers and giving Erik a sharp slap to the thigh.  “That’s twice now.”

“Sorry, Father Charles.”  Erik grins.  It seems he’s finally shed his hang up about being penetrated.  It always like this, thinks Charles.  Erik would probably die if he thought his lackeys knew how much he liked being buggered… But his shyness demeanor gone now.  He moans and the disobedient hand moves again, straining for his cock as it bobs between them.  “Let me.  Just let me do something.”

“Be still, Erik.  Or else.”

“Or else what,” bites back Erik.  Fighting while he spreads his legs wider.  “What would you do?”

Charles doesn’t answer right away.  He notes Erik is at least keeping his eyes shut.  He bites his lip and pulls down his own pants before leaning forward.  With the cassock rucked up around his waist, he whispers, “Open your eyes.”

Erik does so and his eyes search Charles’s for moment before darting down.  He raises an eyebrow.  “Oh.”

Charles lays across Erik’s body, one hand holding Erik’s free arm down while the other spreads him.  A finger pushing in out of Erik’s hole.  Erik quivers and shakes, arching his back, desperate for stimulation.  Charles lets him rub his cock head against the cassock.  Erik clenches tight around his fingers before shuddering.  Charles moves to hold the base of Erik’s cock.  “Not yet.

“Please.  Please, Charles.”

When Charles finally enters, he forgets himself and the act and questions.  He gets lost in the heat and tight grip around his cock.  Erik undulates under him, still seeking friction for his cock.  Charles obliges him by finally pumping his fist.  Erik moans and gasps.  He wraps his legs around the younger man pulls him closer.  Charles nearly crushes Erik’s wrist, thrusting harder and faster.  Moving with Erik as the man grinds up to meet him.

“Charles, please.  More…  Give it to me…”

It’s not exactly begging, but it works.  Charles chokes out a sob as he comes.  He shakes apart while holding the base of Erik cock tight in his hand.

Erik doesn’t free himself while Charles is weak and fumbling to get lower.   Charles looks up to catch Erik’s eyes before wrapping his lips around the head of his husband’s cock.

Erik closes his eyes and just lets Charles wring a quick orgasm from him.  Sated, he smiles and hoarsely speaks up.  “I lie to you when I need you.  To protect you.  I love you, Charles.”

“I love you, too.”  It’s still feels so strange to say things like that.  But Charles does so.  He takes the answer and hopes its about more mundane things.  Like Erik’s murderous past or his current crime endeavors.  Hopefully its nowhere near Graymalkin Manor.  Charles sighs before moving, freeing Erik’s lower body.  The older man is still beneath him, dosing already. 

Charles shrugs before reaching over the remote and turning the television back on.

He settles for watching The Rescuers, smiling softly as the little mice set off on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is so stupid sometimes. I just want type 'Charles's hole' and be a happy person.


	4. Under the Sea

Charles is reading while Erik takes a very important call with Azazel in the kitchen.

He walks and reads and wanders until he finds himself outside standing above the water that circles the house.  It’s a beautiful morning, birds chirping and the odd animal making animal noises.  Charles looks up from his book when hears the chattering of little monkeys across the lake.  There’s three little ones jumping along the low branches into the water and climbing back out again.  The smallest among them keeps jumping on the back of his friends before they jump.  It’s so cute, Charles loses his place in the book and opts to sit down and watch them. 

“Whatcha doing?”  Says Alex behind him. 

Charles turns and raises a finger to his lips.  “Shh.  I don’t want to scare them off.  I think the little one is afraid to jump in by himself.”

Alex joins him feet dangling in the water.  He watches a moment or two, “Is he afraid or is he having more fun using someone?”

Charles turns to the man, “Why would you say that?”

Alex shrugs, “Seems more likely to me.  I always suspect the little guy.”

Charles smirks, “Wise of you, Mr. Summers.  The little guy is usually up to something.”  He raises a brow and leans over, “Up… on his toes.”

Alex reluctantly laughs, “You’re an asshat.”

“And you think that I’m using Erik?”

Alex shrugs again, “Whatever.  He’s not really a good man or anything.  Sean was good kid,” he side-eyes Charles.  “He probably deserves whatever you’re doing.  Spending his cash.  Setting him up with the FBI.  He’s an asshat, too.”

Charles frowns.  It’s been awhile since he’s heard one of Erik’s lackeys sound so mutinous.  Angel and Darwin have been quiet about their feelings since the shooting.  Charles hunches over, feeling small in Alex’s estimation.  “It’s not like that.  He’s not a bad…”  He thinks about Erik’s casual violence.  His criminal history.  His willingness to continue in a family business of murder and theft.  “He’s not an asshat.”

Alex rolls his eyes and slaps Charles hard on the back, “Fine.  But I’m not like Sean.  I’m not going to sit there crying if the boss ever turns on me.  Then I’m coming for you too,” he levels Charles with a cool look.  “Keep that in mind before you do anything stupid in the future.”

Charles gets up, tucks the book under his arm.  The happy monkey sounds fade in the background.  All he can hear is the drumming of blood in his ears, “You don’t have to threaten me, Alex.  I wouldn’t do anything to endanger you or myself.  Not on purpose.”

Alex gets up and attempts to tower over him.  He shoves a finger in Charles’s chest, “Exactly.  That’s the whole problem with chicks like you.”

Charles is so busy being offending and making ‘I’m very offended faces’ that he doesn’t notice Erik standing behind him.

“That’s enough Alex.  Go and help Angel at the dock.” 

Alex looks between his boss and Charles with a little sneer before stomping off.

Charles crosses his arms, “What the hell was that?  What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m going for a few hours tomorrow.  I have to take Darwin and Angel with me, but Alex will be in charge until we get back.”

Charles frowns up.  “Erik, no!  You promised me no working while we are here.  I’m already tolerating these long phone calls.  And being surrounded by your personal goon squad.”

Erik sighs, “Don’t worry.  It’s nothing like back home.  You have free run over the entire island.  Go and do whatever you wish.  It’s safe here.”  He kisses Charles on the top of the head.  “I’ll be back before dinner.”  He rubs Charles on the back and leads the younger man back inside.  “Tomorrow, you can go swimming or exploring.  I’d rather you take Alex with you.  In case you fall into a snake pit or something,” he actually smiles like it’s funny.

Charles does not find any of this funny.  “Hurry back or I’m hitching a ride with the first pirate I see.”

Erik turns on him, one eye closed and his finger hooked, “Argggh!  I be the only pirate around here, Sailor!  And don’t you forget it!”

The outlandish outburst knocks all the fight out of Charles, “You are incredibly stupid!”

They chase each around house before running to the bedroom.  Charles follows Erik to the bathroom and stops the man before he can close the door.  He tackles Erik and they both fall onto the floor in a tangle.  Knees and elbows knocking while they fight to be on top.  If anyone asks, Charles lets Erik win.

Erik hovers over Charles, kissing the younger man on the nose or forehead between smug smiles and ticklish digs to his rips.  Charles squirms, “Stop or else!”  He barks out a sudden laugh as Erik finds a particularly ticklish spot on his side.  “I mean… HA!  Stop, Erik! That’s not fair!

Erik lets go, sitting up on his knees and raises his hands.  “Fine then.  I accept your surrender.”

Charles looks around, the bathroom.  There’s nothing within reach he’d want to hit Erik over the head with in here, at least nothing that wouldn’t permanently scar.  He sighs, “Fine, I surrender.  I give up.”  He smirks and raises his arms over his head.  “What are you going to do with me, Evil Pirate?”

Erik looks between Charles and the tub a few times, “I have an idea.”  He pats Charles on the stomach before getting up, “Stay right there.”

Charles sighs again, stretches out and waits.  “I’m not wearing a dress tonight, Erik!”

Erik doesn’t answer as he searches in the other rooms.

Charles disobeys to get up and check himself in the mirror.  His face is clean-shaven and his floppy hair is finger-tousled.  His mouth is red and his eyes…

Charles sighs before looking away.  “I’m probably wearing another dress.”

Charles is just thinking there might be time to shave his legs when Erik returns.  Dressed as a shark.

Charles points, a hoarse laugh stuck in his throat.  He chokes through it, still jabbing his finger in Erik’s direction.  “What,” he starts but he falls to the floor holding his sides.  They hurt and he’s barely made a sound.  The sight is so ridiculous.  “What,” he tries again after catching his breathing.  “What on earth are you doing?”

Erik looks down at himself.  His head is covered in a large papier-mâché mask.  He merely shrugs off the fact he is wearing skin tight, silver swim wear accented by a prodigious bulge in the front and dorsal fin strapped to his back.  “I’m a shark.”

“Okay,” chuckles Charles.  “And why are you a shark?  In our bathroom?”

Erik disappears and returns with his arms outstretched.  In his hands is a long green, glittery tail.

Charles stops laughs laughing.  Its suddenly not very funny. 

“No.”  He shakes his head.  “How… what the hell are you thinking, man?”  Erik and his secret kinks… “ _Good lord_ ”, thinks Charles.  “ _Why me?”_

Erik kneels down on the floor, “Just put it on and get in the tub.  I have an idea.  Trust me.”

“No,” says Charles as he kicks at the offending tail.  “Not in a million, million years, you strange person!”

“I am not strange,” says Erik.  “I’m… inventive.  Now put it on and get in the water.  You don’t even have to wear the shell bra or wig.  You can be a merman.”

“Are you high?”

“Charles!”

“Erik no!”

“Erik yes!”

“What?  No!”

Erik pouts, (or rather his shoulders sag and indicate pouting) which only adds to the ridiculous situation and stomps off like a child, in his skin tight, scaly swimwear.  The idiotic fin on back bumps into the door as he goes.

Charles takes a deep breath and examines his life choices thus far before he begins to laugh.  “ _It could be worst… He could just be a villainous asshat.  He could be a stale, humorless robot.  Instead the man I love…”_ and that thought gives Charles pause, “ _The man I love is a giant nerd with stupid ideas.  And he’s willing to share his stupid fantasies with open arms.”_   Charles sighs and gets up. 

When he enters the bedroom he finds the tail on the floor and Erik has stepped outside, feet dangling in the water with his back hunched. 

Charles rolls his eyes, “And he calls me a child.”

Between Erik moping outside and the room feeling suddenly stuffy, Charles resigns himself to just get it over with.  He strips quickly and fits on the tail before hopping (it is _tight_ when does up sides) and flopping on the bed.  Then rolling over ungracefully until he thinks he’s presentable in the center of it.

He clears his throat, then calls out for Erik, “Oh Jabberjaw!  Would you come back in here, please?”

Erik shuffles into the room.  “Charles!”

“That’s King Triton.  If we’re doing this, then I’m royalty.  Bow before your fishy master.”

Erik laughs before kneeling on the bed.  He takes off the shark head, revealing giant toothy smile.  His hair is sticking up in tuffs and there’s a little sweat on his forehead.  Erik tosses the head carelessly.  “You’re not in the tub!  I just wanted to see if it waterproof!”

Charles frowns.  “Waterproof?”

“Darwin suggested we have a costume party when we get back tomorrow.  I thought this would be the funniest gag.  We could wear them on the beach.   Did you think I wanted to fuck with all this on?” 

He raises a brow and Charles feels his face redden.  So of course he lies.  “No.  I just thought you were being weird.  As usual.”

Erik stands up and starts stripping out of his costume.  When he’s completely nude, he crawls back on the bed.  “You thought I wanted to ravage the little mermaid?”

“Well… you are an odd person.  And your name is Erik.”

Erik sits back on his heels, “And you don’t want to, but climbed up on the bed anyway.  Is that what you do for your clients?  Anything to please them.” 

Erik looks so serious for someone who was a six-foot shark only moments ago.  Charles swallows an unhappy twinge of shame.  “You are not my client.  You’re my husband.  And you wanted to share something with me.  I didn’t want to just shut you down.  You’re very cute when you’re disappointed.” 

He tries a smile to lighten the mood and it must work.  Erik comes closer and gives Charles a light kiss at the corner of his mouth.  “Good answer.  I thought you were going to hurt my feelings for a second there.”  He nuzzles under Charles chin as his fingers skim across the younger man’s chest.  “Hm.  Maybe you’re not all wrong about the ravaging.”

His fingers press into Charles’s sides.  It’s not the tickling sensation from before.  Charles doesn’t laugh and he can’t ignore how cramp his cock feels, filling up under the tail fin.  He lets out a low moan while Erik flips him over.  The man undoes the zipper in the back while folding Charles in half.  Charles twists his neck to see Erik.  They’re not facing the mirror this time, and Erik doesn’t seem to care.  He’s too focused on tucking Charles in while exposing him.  The position isn’t comfortable, his legs together while his back is bent and ass waving in the air.  One of Erik’s legs come into view as he braces himself and takes Charles by the hips.

Erik starts by plunging two spit-slick fingers into Charles’s hole.  He’s quick about it, scissoring his fingers before the blunt head of his cock stretches Charles.  Charles cries out, “That’s not very comfortable, darling… More lube, please?” 

Erik grunts but Charles feels the dribble of something wet between them.  A slight push and pull and before Erik is satisfied.  He steadies himself as his legs bracket Charles and the fin.  He pauses, giving Charles time to adjust around the intrusion.  “There’s a red wig…” he starts before thrusting, sinking to the hilt.

Charles groans under him.  Feeling overfilled and boxed in.  And strangely exhilarated.  “No.”  He chimes.  “Not in a million, million years.”  The position keeps Charles almost immobile but Erik’s free to run his hands along bare skin.  Free to thrust faster, snapping his hips and finding Charles’s prostrate.

Charles cries out again, this time frustrated with the inattention to his cock.  “Oh this stupid tail!  I can’t… How will I get off if… ah!”

“Relax,” says Erik while panting over him.  “Let me get you there.”

The sensation and discomfort is waring with Charles.  He regrets not keeping up with his yoga.  One of Erik’s hands slide on to his neck and presses him down, turning his face into the mattress.  Charles feels like he can’t see, he can’t touch himself.  He almost can’t breathe.  He starts to panic and lashes out but Erik holds him still.  Thankfully his hips stop and he gives Charles time to readjust.  “Do you want me to stop?  Say the word.”

Charles closes his eyes and thinks of the different things he’s feeling.  What setting him off exactly… “Talk to me.  Say anything.  Something stupid.  Be Gaston.  Be Erik.”  He shivers when Erik’s cock brushes his hole.  It teases his hole but he doesn’t resume the fucking.

“Aye, Merman.  I’m going to wring out my three wishes.”

Charles laughs at the absurdity.  He opens his eyes.  For a second there he went somewhere he rather not dwell on.  But he’s with Erik.  And Erik would never hurt him.  Not really, he thinks. 

Erik pulls on Charles and unzips the fin further, sliding it off Charles and freeing his legs.  They’re sticky with sweat now and despite the discomfort a moment ago, Charles keeps his thighs closed.  He sits up and exchanges open-mouth kisses with Erik.  The older man fingers him while they lick and bite each other.  Erik is still hard and swinging between them, his cock bright and flushed deep pink.  The skin between them tacky, Erik’s precum on Charles’s thigh and belly.  Charles works a hand between them and guides Erik under his balls.  He gasps as Erik adds another finger behind him.

It’s a workout, Charles thighs burning with effort to keep Erik between them and Erik straining to finger him until Charles takes his arm.  “Its fine.  Just this.  Come on, Erik.”

Erik nods and holds him closer, chest to chest while Charles strokes himself.  They rut frantically until Erik comes, Charles squeezing him and milking the orgasm from him.

Erik catches Charles’s hand and takes over, pumping him quickly while he ducks to steal a million, million kisses.  Charles melts into it, his body plastered to Erik’s as he gets closer and closer to coming.  When he pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back and Erik attacks his bare neck.  Biting and sucking while dragging Charles closer to the edge.

“Erik, yes!”  Charles claws at Erik’s shoulders, gasping with big ‘o’s as comes in wave after wave.

When it’s over he slumps against Erik’s chest and his husband lets him down gently on the bed.

Charles is dozing off when he feels the bed shifting.  “Where are you going?”

“To get the wig.  We can that try that again to full effect in a little while.”

Charles groans and sits up, throwing a pillow at Erik’s retreating back, “I want a divorce!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I was watching Frank and honestly, Michael is fantastic with comedy. I wish he would do more.


	5. Pirates and Mercs

The next day, Erik smiles warmly at Charles before giving him a kiss to the corner of the mouth and running off.

Charles suddenly feels really, really bored.

A half-hour into being Erik-less on the island and Charles goes a little crazy.

Pacing the house isn’t helping.  Watching TV isn’t helping.  There’s an Erik shaped hole in everything he tries to do.  He makes a breakfast but there’s no Erik to lick butter off his fingers.  No Erik to make crude jokes about the sausage.  No Erik to kiss him over the counter for making a lovely plate.  When he tries reading, he can’t concentrate on the words.  He plays chess on his phone but loses so badly his online opponent sends concerned emojis. 

Hours into being Erik-less on the island Charles is tired of being alone and bored.  But thankful he hasn’t seen Alex all day.  Still, he thinks.  He doesn’t want Erik to return ask him what he did all day.  Because he’ll have to admit to staying in bed all day, wasting the precious little time he gets to have an entire tropical paradise all to himself.  And that sounds so pathetic in his own head, he’s not willing to give that ammunition to Erik.  The smug bastard.  


He decides to go for a calming, less salty swim in the lake.  He goes outside wearing board shorts and is just about to jump in when a loud whistle behind him stuns him with his shirt up around his ears.  Charles turns to find Alex, dressed like a gym coach.  Tiny red shorts and a baggy grey top… and a bloody whistle.  “The hell are you doing, man?”

“I would not swim in that.  Didn’t boss tell you about the crocs and scary shit swimming in there?  It’s like a moat.  You do not want to go pleasure diving in that water.”

“Bullshit,” answers Charles.  “I’ve seen Erik swimming in it before.”  He hasn’t, but the lie makes him feel better.  “And you’re only here to keep me from being kidnapped or something.  We’re miles away from anyone interested.”

Alex looks him up down, “You are a rich pasty white tourist isolated on a luxury island.  There’s plenty of people interested.  I’m staying by your side ‘til the others get back.”

Charles rolls his eyes, “Fine.  Then, I’ll wait for Erik in the house.  I’m not keen on spending any more time with you.”

“Believe me,” replies Alex, “I’m not keen on being alone with you either.  You’re not exactly a picnic to babysit, princess.”

Charles narrows his eyes, feeling defiant.  It’s not fair he thinks.  His freedom is being railed in by a toddler.  Surely there’s not much difference in their ages.  In fact, he’s still sure he’s older than the boy.  And that makes Alex’s superior attitude all the more grating.  “Fine.”

“Fine,” snaps Alex.

They both stomp off to opposite ends of the house.

 

 

It’s getting dark and Charles is expecting Erik to return and explain about his little trip when he hears gunfire. 

He drops the book he was finally getting into and ducks down under the bed.  Then crawls until he can see out the glass doors. 

The little monkeys he watched before are shrieking and leaping from branches across the lake.  Uniformed men armed with guns and ridiculous muscles shout and point as they reach the water.  They point at the lone path to the house and disappear back into the green.

“Well.  Fuck.”  Charles gets up and starts and leave the bedroom, but finds a brick wall of teenage enforcer blocking him.  “Alex!  Get out of the way!”

“We have to get to the boat.”

“Who are those people?  Why are they shooting at us?”  He lets Alex drag him out of them when they hear more gunfire.  “Is Erik okay?  What happened to Darwin and Angel?”

“Its fine!  Just shut up and keep moving!”  He drags Charles back to the kitchen and checks outside before sliding the door open.  “Come on.  We’re going to swim across the lake.”

Charles pulls away, “You said I couldn’t swim in the lake!”

“I lied!  I was just fucking with you.”

“I knew it!”

Alex yanks on his arm and they start for the front door but stop when they hear shouting from outside.  “Fuck,” says Alex.  He backs away from the door and drags Charles upstairs to Angel’s room.  “Stay up here while I figure something out.”  He pulls out a gun from the back of his shorts.  “I’m going to keep you safe, but you have to try and stay calm.

“I am calm,” snaps Charles.  It’s a lie, but Alex doesn’t have to know that.  “I’m perfectly able to just sit here and wait for you to get shot up down there.”

He sits on the bed and follows orders.

The second Alex is out the door, Charles is up and rummaging through Angel’s things.  “She’s a world-class assassin.  Of course there’s guns and knives in here somewhere.”  He finds a set of knives under the mattress.  A set of brass knuckles under the pillow.  Two guns in the night side table.  Some kind of injection taped to the inside of the lamp.  Armor plated vests under the bed.  A small box with three grenades.  And a book on calming Zen breathing exercises.  Between pages 67 and 68, there’s a rusty looking razor blade.

“I love this woman.”

Charles takes the knives and the tucks one in his pants.  He brandishes another, walking carefully to the window to the assess the situation outside.  It’s gotten dark and there’s no on one the other side of the lake.  He’s about to leave the room when he sees fires in the tree line.  Then hears shouting and gunfire. 

Charles ducks and looks out more carefully.  Whatever is going on, it’s happening away from the house.  He wonders if young Alex is out there, defending him while Erik’s away.  “Whose winning,” he asks.  The fires seem to go out, but the odd shot still rings in the greenery.  Charles watches for any sign his own people have returned.

He snaps to attention when he hears footsteps on the stairs.  Quickly, he ducks down behind Angel’s bed, waiting for one of the soldiers to storm up.

“Charles?”

“Erik…?”  Charles looks over the side in time to see Erik.  He’s dressed in fatigues and covered in mud.  He pulls down a mask covering the lower half of his face and smiles.  There’s dark kohl outlining his eyes and blood splattered on his forehead.

Charles stares with an open mouth, “What on earth—“

He’s cut off by Erik running in the room and almost falling on Charles.  “You’re alright!”

“Of course I am!  What about you, what is this?  Rambo?”  He pushes Erik back, and his hands circle the man’s bare biceps, flexing and sweaty.  “What on earth are you playing at?”  And why, thinks Charles, is it such a turn on?

Erik pulls him closer and kisses the top of Charles’s head, “I was scared for a second there.  I thought I was too late!  But you’re okay!  Everything is fine!”

“What happened?!”  Charles pushes Erik away again, “Was it pirates?  Did we just fend off pirates on our island?”

Erik gives Charles pitying look, “Darling, no.  That was just… Angel made a bad deal and we had to correct it.  A little.”  He gets up and pulls Charles with him.  “Come on down to the beach.  We’ll see them off.”

Erik takes Charles’s hand and leads him out of the room, the house, back through the path to the boat. 

There on the beach, Angel is speaking quickly to two men, dressed differently from the soldiers he saw earlier.  They load several crates from Darwin and Alex before speeding off.

Darwin turns to Angel and gives her a kiss on the forehead before taking Alex back to their beach house.

Angel stretches and turns to Erik and Charles.  “Deal’s all clean, Boss.  I’m going to bed.”  She yawns for effect and walks past them to the greenery.

Charles is gaping, completely confused, “What the hell!  What was going on!  What deal!  What are all of you doing out here?”

Erik grins, leading him back up to a quiet spot on the beach.  He pulls Charles down in the sand and hugs him.  Charles leans back into and watches the waves break while he starts to calm down.  Erik pulls Charles into his lap and kisses his neck.  He’s hard and not shy of sharing that with Charles.

Still, thinks Charles.  “You didn’t answer the question.”

Erik huffs a soft laugh while nuzzling Charles under the chin, then whispers in his ear.  “Yo-ho, yo-ho and a bottle of rum.”

“What?”  Charles pushes him back, “Are you rum smuggling?”

“No… not rum.”

“What else…”  Charles lets what little he knows of these island territories lead him another conclusion, “Drugs?  Guns?”

Erik shrugs, “Yes.”  He answers for both.  The man shrugs carelessly, “The government needs an adjustment around here.”

“Are you serious! _You’re_ the pirate!”

“I’ve always said I was!”  Erik tilts his head, “From the start.  I’ve never lied about why we’re here.”

“We’re on honeymoon!!”  Snaps Charles.  He stands up and pulls away from his husband.  “You lied to me!  How long have you planning this?  I can’t believe I fell for…”  he sobs as something in his chest breaks.  The little worm of doubt that always eating away at his feelings for Erik.  “It’s another part of the rouse.  Like paying me for a night to keep the cops off your trail!”

Erik frowns, “What?  That was ages ago.  Charles… believe me.  We are on honeymoon.  We are married.  I _love_ you.”  He raises his hands, and contritely tilts his head.  “I may have thought to multitask in running my organization and loving you at the same time.  But don’t doubt it, Charles.  I wanted to share this place with you.  No ulterior motives needed.” 

“I don’t buy that,” pouts Charles.  He kicks his foot in the sand, “I keep letting you… Fuck.”  He starts to pull at his own hair but Erik shushes him.  Which only makes even more angry.  “Stop that!  Stop trying to coddle me!  You lied to me!  And I’m not just going to let it go, Erik!”

“I’m not asking you to,” shrugs Erik.  He stands up and tries to kiss Charles but the younger man evades him.

“You can’t just kiss me quiet, Erik!  We need to work on transparency with your… your administration.  You could be impeached for hiding stuff like this!  How am I supposed to coordinate or corroborate around your lies, if I don’t know what you’re planning?  We have to rethink the arrangement.  I need to know more.”  Admitting that makes Charles a little afraid.  The whole point of keeping him in the dark is to protect him.  But how safe is a blind man walking into snake pit?  Erik holds him with his dirty hands, squeezing and rubbing like the conversation isn’t happening.

The shameless bastard, thinks Charles.  The gorgeous, dangerous, shameless bastard.  He hears Charles, but keeps his eyes on trained on Charles’s mouth.  “Later.  I promise.  We’ll get our capable heads together and think of a way that doesn’t make you culpable, but keeps you abreast.”  He smiles with all his teeth like a kid that terrorizes his family with false apologies.

And Charles want to kick him the shins for it.

Erik hands slide up and down Charles’s side.  They meet at the smaller man’s lower back.  And if Erik intentions aren’t clear enough, he squeezes Charles on the ass.

“Oh no you don’t!  Your hands are filthy!”

 

“Well,” says Erik dropping to his knees.  “Is my mouth good enough?”

 

He takes Charles’s right hand by the wrist and sucks on the younger man’s fingers, coating them while pulling down Charles’s shorts.  Charles doesn’t comment on the mud staining his shorts.  And Erik only looks more devilish.  “Do yourself.”  He says simply, looking up and waiting.

Charles looks around the empty beach.  He bites his lip thinking of how angry he is, but there’s something about the moonlight in Erik’s eyes… Everything feels so heightened and urgent after all the running.  He was scared to death not ten minutes ago.  Angry as hell a moment ago.  But now his cock is quickly hardening.  If nothing else, the life Erik gives him is exciting.  It’s not unlike the first time they met.  And he gave in then, thinks Charles.  So Charles kicks his shorts off while he goes, “Okay.  Okay.”  Charles is panting, spreading himself is easy while he looks down.  “And you?”

“And me,” smirks Erik.  He keeps his eyes on Charles while he slides his muddy hands up to Charles’s waist.  He licks at the head of the cock before licking the underside and nuzzling his husband up to the balls and pulling away.  Then only to swallow Charles to the root.

“Ahhhh,” Charles moans.  He keeps fingering himself.  Never mind Erik’s cock, he thinks.  He can get off right here and now.  A vicious thought sits in his head.  He thinks of coming down Erik’s throat and walking away without letting the man get off.  His free hand lands on Erik’s broad shoulders and holds on to the solid purchase while he fucks himself into Erik’s mouth.

It looks punishing but Erik happily licks and sucks away at his husband.  Perhaps he’s wise to Charles’s intention.  Erik closes his eyes and sucks harder, pulling Charles close to coming as Charles opens himself from behind.  Erik’s hands slide up Charles’s t-shirt.  His fingers rub or squeeze hard at the nipples while he opens his mouth wide, trusting Charles as he’s used.  Charles has marveled at how such a powerful man can submit himself to this.  An act Charles has often hated, a skill he only learned to make it day by day.  But Erik isn’t a john and he’s not a rentboy.  He’s worshipful from his place on his knees.

Erik stops, leaving the dark red head of Charles’s cock pressed to his lips as he licks precum from head.  He pulls away and stands up, pointedly rubbing the front of his tented fatigues.

“Oh I see.  I can’t just come before you get yours, hm?”  Says Charles.  He vaguely remembers being angry a moment ago, but that’s passed.  His mind feels hazy with lust now and Erik’s bulging biceps and cock and… the whole package is making him forget why he wanted to walk off unfucked in the first place.

Erik presses a kiss to his temple before taking him by the hand and leading him to the trees.  There he pulls Charles into his arms and pushes him against the trunk of a tree.  Charles braces himself, hands flying back to the rough bark while his legs wrap around Erik’s waist.  His shirt is little protection.  He clings to Erik but the man pushes him back enough to remove the shirt.  Charles is almost afraid they’re going to fuck against the tree.  But Erik steps away, removes his own shirt and lays down on the sand.  “Here, so you don’t get dirty, Mr. Lehnsherr.”  He grins as he holds his hands out.

Charles rolls his eyes but he accepts the invitation.  He settles down, thighs spread wide as he straddles Erik’s hip.  Erik’s cock brushes the back of one thigh, and a delightful jolt goes up Charles’s spine.  He sits back far enough and slides his cock alongside Erik’s.

“Fuck,” moans Charles.  “Fucking yes.”

“What was that, sailor?”  Erik grins and Charles wants to smash his smug face.

Charles kisses his husband, “Now you be quiet or else I’ll get up and leave you right here.”  He puts a hand between them, taking both their cocks in hand.  He strokes with a strong grip until they are both panting, sticky, rutting messes.

Erik lets Charles take control.  His own hands stay up near his head as he surrenders.

Charles gasps, nearly undone with the look in Erik’s eyes.  He throws his head back, and takes them both over edge, coming between their bodies.  He falls and rests on Erik’s chest.  He only hums when Erik rubs his dirty hands on his back.  “That was good.”

“Mmhm.”  Erik kisses the top of his head.  “But I sense a serious discussion about to start.”

“Yes, but I’ll wait until we’re back in the house.  Sand gnats are not sexy.”

Erik laughs and squeezes Charles in his arms, “No.  Neither is sand in the ass crack.”

“Oh,” says Charles.  He’s in no hurry to get up, and if Erik is suffering a little then he deserves it.  “Poor Erik.”

“That sounds so insincere.  Now I want a divorce,” he kisses Charles on the head again.  Tickles him a little under one ribs.  Charles twitches on top of him but doesn’t move, comfortable with making Erik uncomfortable.  “I can just push you off, you know.  Leave your ass full of sand on the beach.  I can go back up to the house and lock you out of the bathroom.  You’ll have to stay out here with the gnats.”

Charles sighs, despite Erik’s attempt at levity.  “Better the gnats than the pirates…”  He looks at Erik’s eyes, “You lied to me.”

“An omission.  And we both do this… we both omit the truth when we have to.  I want to believe you think you’re doing what’s best for me when you keep your secrets.  Can’t you believe that about me?”

Charles could imagine if Erik knew the truth.  What the man that swears to love him would do if knew what Charles had suffered… How would Erik look at him afterwards?  “Okay.  Enough talking.”  He gives Erik a tight smile and slaps his chest.  “Race you to the shower!”  He gets up and starts running before Erik can catch up to him.

Thirty minutes later they’re still in the shower.  Quietly running hands across each others bodies.  Charles thinks and thinks and imagines Erik is doing the same.  It’s the least sexy shower they’ve ever shared.  But when they retire to bed, Charles lets Erik hold him.  And for once, he goes to sleep first and stays asleep through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Wed and Friday ^_^ .


End file.
